Midnight Red 2
by xXShadow077Xx
Summary: Its back! And so are a few friends! "We shouldn't be here Zira." Lockheed said. "It's only a graveyard." Zira said as she started to read the sell. A skeleton rosed out of the ground. The two girls screamed. A hand grabed Zira's ankle. "Help me!"
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Surprised that I'm making a part 2? I was thinking about making a part 2 for As Told by Nova. If you don't know any of the carters then just read the last chapter in Midnight Red. No new carters, only Kimpesion.

I own nothing.

**The Book 1**

Akita opened her eyes with a yawn. A brown male monkey named Vitant laid next to her. Vitant opened his eyes and smiled at his fiancé.

"Good morning." Akita whispered with a smile.

"Right back at ya." Vitant smiled with a wink.

The door to their room opened and Lockheed ran in. "Lockheed? What are you doing up so early?" Akita asked. Lockheed jumped on the bed. His tail wrapped around his ankles as he sat down and reached up for his mom to pick him up. Akita rolled her eyes and picked up the little monkey.

"Well..." Vitant sighed.

"Better go make breakfast before every one is awake." Akita sighed.

"Yeah, when every one is awake...it's just plan chaos." Vitant sighed

"Oh yeah." Akita agreed with wide eyes. Vitant kissed Akita and the three of them walked out of the room into the dark hallway. "Strange, your brother always snores." Vitant reported to Akita.

"Not if he's with a girl." Akita laughed.

"Nice." Vitant laughed.

They walked into the kitchen and Akita flipped the switch the light on.

"Surprise!" Yelled Decha, Zira, Proxies, Zesty, Jinmay, Chiro, Antari, and Decha's girl Kimpesion.

"What's going on!?" Akita yelped.

"We don't want are big girl to work when she's about to get married, now do we?" Kimpesion asked in a giggle. Decha nuzzled her white furred neck with a smile.

"Decha, stop!" Kimpesion giggled with her high voice.

"Get a room you two!" Zira demanded in discussed.

"I agree with you." Zesty whispered. Akita rolled her eyes.

"We made breakfast." Proxies pointed to the table. Black toast with globs of jelly on them, burnt eggs, and sticky orange juice was all over the table.

"Some how Chiro burnt eggs...I don't know how he did it." Zira scowled her uncle. Chiro hid behind Jinmay.

"O-o-o-o-k" Akita said. Vitant picked up the rock hard toast.

"I think we should make the food for now on." Vitant said with a glare at the toast.

"Good. Idea." Zira said as she left to her room. Zesty followed her.

"Well..." Jinmay asked.

"Jin, you can stay, but Chiro...go play your games." Akita kicked him out.

"I thought you would never ask!" Chiro blurted out. Kimpesion and Decha followed Chiro. Proxies took Lockheed and left to fined Zesty and Zira. Akita and Jinmay cooked the food.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Proxies said as he tried to keep up. The little monkey fell. Proxies started to cry. Zira, his older sister, came to his rescue. The preteen picked up the monkey.

"What wrong?" She rocked the little monkey. Proxies stopped crying.

"I miss mommy." Proxies said with a tear cascading down his cheek. Zira's face turned cold. Zira started blank minded. "I miss her too." Zira opened her room door and was met by Zesty and Lockheed. Every one ran up to Proxies. "You ok, Prox?" Zesty asked.

"I miss mommy." Proxies cried harder. Zira then got an idea. She ran to her bed and pulled out a big old book that was covered in dust. It read 'Book of The Dead'. Zira smiled to her self. Every one gathered around the monkey.

"What is that?" Lockheed asked. Zira opened the book. Spiders and moths came out of the book. The pages were stained yellow. "So, how old is this book?" Asked Lockheed.

"Older then you." Zira said as she flipped through the pages. "What you looking for, Zira?" Zesty asked. Zira stopped on a page. "Fond it!" Zira smiled with joy.

"Fond what? Let me see." Proxies climbed over the other siblings and perched on his older sister's shoulder. "What dose it say?" He demanded.

"I'll show you tonight." Zira said sly.

"I'll be asleep." Lockheed said.

"Me too." Zesty said in a sad way.

"I and Lockheed are the oldest. So we'll go." Zira said. "But I'm only eleven."

"I can't bring Zesty or Proxies. Zesty is only five and Proxies is ten." Zira complained. Lockheed rolled her eyes. "Sorry guys." Proxies said.

"That's not fair!" Zesty said in a sad tone.

"When we come back we'll have a surprise for you two." Proxies tried to cheer them up. They looked at one another then nodded their heads. "But you two have to pomes me one thing."

"What that?" The two little monkeys asked at the same time. "You can't tell any one that I and Lockheed went out. Ok?" Zira asked.

"Ok" The two monkeys agreed. Zira smiled and nodded at Lockheed. "We leave tonight." Zira announced to Lockheed. "What about are parents?" Lockheed asked. Zira glared. "Mine parents." Lockheed rolled her eyes.

"Tell them we went to see a move." Zira said.

"Will that work?" Lockheed asked.

"I don't know. I saw it in a cartoon and it worked." Zira said.

"Ok, but if I get in trouble then I know who to go after." Lockheed said.

XXX

Please R/R!


	2. Chapter 2

Under The Full Moon Rising 2

Lockheed is a girl! And I own nothing!

**The Full Moon Rising 2**

At 6:30 Zira asked Akita to go see a move called 'Meet the Spartans'. Akita gave her some money for popcorn and drinks.

"Thanks!" Zira said as she was about to run off. "Don't stay out to long!" Akita called. "Ok!" Zira called back.

Zira ran outside and met Lockheed. "What took you so long? And where's the book?" Lockheed asked.

"I had to let Akita know that I was going to the moves and the book is in my bag." Zira said as they started heading to the graveyard. "So what are we doing out here?" Lockheed asked.

"Your about to find out in a second." Zira said as she opened the gate to the grave. "This is stupid. I tell my parents that I was going to see a move and now I'm in a graveyard." Lockheed mumbled angrily. "So, whose grave are we looking for?"

"Look for a big tombstone."

"That helps a lot..." Lockheed mumbled.

"I found it Lockheed!" Zira said as she pulled out the book. Lockheed read the grave. "Oh no. You can't bring them back. That's stupid!"

"Relax Lockheed."

"But if we awake the dead then we will be curst forever." Lockheed said.

"That's just an old wise tale. And plus I want to see if this book even works." Zira found the page and read the spell out loud. "Nothing is happing. We should go see the move. We can make a suicide!" Lockheed said.

"Nothing is happing. I thought it would work." Zira said sadly. "I know what will make you happy! Meet the Spartans!"

"Ok. Let's go watch the move." Zira said with a smile on her face. "Race ya there!" Lockheed challenged. Zira put the book back in her bag. As she was about to run after Lockheed something grabbed her ankle. Zira looked down. Zira's eyes went big. A metal hand just like hers was wrapped around her ankle. "L-Lockheed?!" Zira called.

Right next to her a pair of metal hands came out of the ground. Lockheed ran back up the hill. "OMG!"

"Help!" Zira cried.

"I'm not leaving you girl!" Lockheed said as she grabbed Zira's hands. "Get me out of here!" Zira started to see a head appear. In the next grave there was a head and body appearing. "Pull harder!" Zira called.

The skeleton jumped out of the grave. The other one had only the head out. Zira and Lockheed gasped at the skeleton. The skeleton started to grow all of its mussels and then fur. Zira and Lockheed gasped. The skeleton was...Nova.

"Mom!" Zira called. Nova stood up on her two feet. "Whoa." Nova was tripping as she tried to walk to her baby. The other skeleton let go of Zira. Zira hugged her mother. "Mom." Zira sighed. "Zira, look how big you gotten." Nova was her regular age again.

"What is going on?" Sparx asked as he came up behind Nova. "I think we're...alive." Nova said softly. "I brought you back! I read it in the book, your back!" Zira cried. Lockheed was shaking like a leaf on a branch. "Lockheed? Is that you?" Nova asked. Lockheed nodded. "Lockheed, I'm not going to hurt you." Nova said. Lockheed walked over slowly. Nova hugged the two girls.

"Can we just go see the move?" Lockheed asked.

"Yeah." Zira said. "Wait. Who is that?" Zira looked at the red monkey. "Yeah, who is he?" Lockheed asked too. "Zira that's your father." Nova said. "Come on, Zira!" Lockheed yelled as she headed for the move place. Zira raced after her.

Nova yawned and started to follow Zira. Sparx came up next to his lover. "Hey beautiful." Sparx said as he put his arm around the yellow female.

"I'm happy that I'm alive again, but...this seems so wrong." Nova said in a whisper. Sparx shrugged his shoulders. "Well...how do you think the team will take this?" Sparx asked his partner. "What team?" Nova asked in a cruel way. Sparx looked wide at her. "Nova...how can you say that? The team that we fought with, lived with, eat with?" Sparx scold the yellow female.

"We're all in different locations, Sparx." Nova sighed sadly. Sparx started to follow the kids to the theater. Nova watched the red male walk to the theater. Nova sighed and looked around. It was now spring and the snow is almost gone. The spring breeze hit Nova's face. Nova walked to the theater, but she didn't go in. Sparx walked out of the theater. Nova looked around. There was no one on the streets or driving.

"Weird. The streets are empty." Sparx thought out loud. Nova nodded. "I agree. This is weird." Nova said. It was so quit that you can hear the wind. "Did something happen...like an invasion or something?" Sparx asked.

"C'mon Sparx, get real. With Antari around nothing should be wrong." Nova said as she wrapped her tail around her. "Ya cold toots?" Sparx asked in a flirty way as he gave his pervert smile.

"Na" Nova said. "Well...I'm going to the super robot." Nova sighed.

"I'm going to watch the move with the girls then I'll meet you at the Super robot." Sparx said.

"Ok" Nova said lightly. "You ok?" Sparx asked.

"Yeah, it's just that...this place seems like a ghost town." Nova said then pecked Sparx on the lips and left for the super robot. Sparx went inside of the theater to watch the move.

Nova ran inside the super robot. Nova unwrapped her tail and entered the main room. Chiro, Jinmay, Decha, Kimpesion, Vitant, and Akita were watching TV. Zesty and Proxies were playing dominos. Proxies looked up at Nova. His little black eyes went wide. "Mommy!" The poor thing cried as he ran to Nova.

"Proxies, mommy isn't here for the last time!" Decha scold the monkey. "Akita I think he's crying."

"I'll get him." Kimpesion said as she got up. Nova picked up Proxies and hugged her baby. Kimpesion stepped back. "W-Who the hell are you?!" She yelped. Every one turned around. Every one gasped. "No way!" Chiro yelled.

"Nova!?" Jinmay blurted out.

"Mom!" The twins yelped at the same time. "What?" Nova asked as she sat Proxies down. The twins hugged their mother with all their might. "Can't...breath..." Nova struggled to get out of their grip.

"Wow. Zira really did it." Zesty said under her breath. Antari walked in the room. "Nova? I thought you were..."

"...dead?" Nova finished his sentence. Antari smiled and did a calm nod. "I thought I was too. Guess I was wrong." Nova smiled as Chiro and Jinmay hugged her.

Sparx, Lockheed, and Zira entered the room. "I thought you guys were at theater." Nova said as she got the final hug from Antari. "No one was there." Sparx said.

"Dad!" The twins ran over and hugged him. Nova laughed at her partner as he fell to the ground.

"Mom, Dad...guess what!" Proxies said. Nova helped Sparx up off the floor and looked at Proxies. "Akita is getting married to Vitant! And they all ready have rings on their fingers and they aren't even married yet!"

Nova's eyes went _big._ Sparx sucked in his cheeks. Akita patted Proxies on the head. "Kids...they say the darn nest things!" Akita said then stepped back as her parents glared at her. "Well I should be getting back to my room now. Decha show them the extra room." Akita stepped back more.

"Flee!" Vitant yelped as he made a dash for his and Akita's room. Akita followed Vitant.

Nova sighed and closed her eyes. Sparx rubbed his eyes and hugged Nova. "Why so soon?" Nova asked. Sparx rested his head on hers and sighed. "How old is she? Nineteen?" Sparx asked. Nova mumbled a 'yes'.

"Mom...there is another thing you should know." Decha said. Nova looked at Decha. "S-She's pregnant...again." Decha stuttered a little. Nova groaned and buried her face in Sparx's chest. "We got to talk alone for a minute." Sparx said. Decha lead them to the extra room and left.

Nova laid on the bed with a sigh. Sparx looked at the clock next to the bed. "11:31 all ready?" He asked his self. Nova climbed up next to Sparx and grabbed a pillow. "I can't believe this." Nova sighed as she put her face in the pillow. "Yeah really, who can fine a wedding planer in this ghost town?" Sparx asked.

"Sparx!" Nova yelped. Sparx covered him self up with blankets. "Are you going to bed?" Nova asked. "Yeah" Sparx said in a flat way. "You ok Sparky?" Nova asked. Sparx groaned. "I'll take that as a no." Nova said. Nova covered her self in blankets and turned the light off. She laid down and tried to get comfortable.

"Are you mad at Akita?" Sparx asked as he turned to face Nova. "Yes. I thought she would know better then that." Nova said in a sad tone. "I agree. I thought she knew better then get married to that jack..."

"Sparx!" Nova scolded the red male...again. "What!?" Sparx asked. Nova sighed and kissed him on the forehead. Sparx pulled the yellow female closer to him. "I thought Decha would get married first." Sparx laughed. Sparx rubbed Nova's side slowly. "Sparx..." Nova groaned. Sparx stopped rubbing her side. "So what are we going to do about the new baby?" Sparx asked as he pulled Nova on top of him. "There is nothing we _can_ do, Sparx." Nova said sadly. Sparx sighed. "Kind of a sad day, no?" Sparx asked his lover. Nova rolled her eyes. "Nice eye roll." Sparx laughed. Nova laughed along with him.

"You want to do something?" Sparx asked as he pulled Nova closer. "Sparx..." Nova laid her head down. "Nova, it's been three years!" Sparx yelped. "No" Nova said in a quit moan. "Are you still mad at me for sleeping with that one girl?" Sparx asked. Nova was almost asleep when Sparx jolted her awake. Nova groaned angrily. "Nova...please?" Sparx begged. Nova groaned. "Fine, but not tomorrow night." Nova said as she got off and let Sparx do as he please. Sparx jumped on her and kissed her lips. Nova wrapped her arms around Sparx's neck. Sparx kissed her neck then kissed her chest. Nova groaned as Sparx rubbed her side.

Akita and Vitant were in their room talking about what just happen. Akita was talking to Vitant when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Akita asked.

"Akita?" Said a soft girl's voice.

"Who is this?" Akita demanded.

"..."

"Who is this?" Akita demanded again.

"Your worst nightmare!" A low voice yelled. Akita put down the phone and looked at Vitant. "Who was it?" Vitant asked.

"I...I don't know." Akita said. All the fur on Akita was standing up. Akita had the look of fear in her eyes. "Akita...maybe we should go to bed and in the morning we'll think this out." Vitant climbed in bed and fell asleep. Akita kissed his forehead and walked to Lockheed's room. Akita opened her daughter's door to her room. Akita sat on Lockheed's bed. Lockheed rubbed her eyes. "Mommy?" The little monkey asked.

"Lockheed where is your teddy bear?" Akita asked. Lockheed grabbed something in the dark. Akita couldn't see what she was grabbing. "Here" Lockheed had a snake in her hand. "LOCKHEED!!" Akita yelled. Akita jumped away from the bed.

"What wrong?" Lockheed asked. Akita looked at her daughter. There was no snake, just a teddy bear. Akita sighed. Was she seeing things? "I'm just tiered that's all." Akita said to her self.

Antari ran in the room with Chiro next to him. "What's going on in here?!" Chiro demanded.

"Nothing" Akita said quickly. "Night sweetie." Akita said then kissed her soft forehead.

"Night" Lockheed said.

"Night" Said Antari and Chiro at the same time. Every one left the room. "Chiro, you may go back to sleep now." Antari said as he walked over to Akita.

"Night" Chiro said as he ran off to his room.

"Akita, I see fear in your eyes." Antari said. "What happened?" Antari demanded.

"Nothing" Akita said as she left to her room. "Akita, meet me tomorrow morning in my room." Antari said.

"Ok, I'll be there." Akita sighed.

"Night" Antari called as he went back to his room. "Night" Akita said sadly.

Akita went back to her room and fell asleep.

"Zesty, Proxies? Any one awake?" Zira asked. No answer. "Look like I'm alone this time." Zira huffed. Zira grabbed a flashlight and opened the door. Zira turned on the flashlight and walked out. But she didn't know that there was someone following her. A shadow on the wall came closer and closer. Zira didn't even see it. It opened its mouth with its sharp teeth hanging out. Claws ready to scrap someone to death. Zira went around a corner. Then she stopped. "H-Hello?" Zira asked. The shadow was right over her...ready for a midnight snack. Zira slowly turned around. When she turned around she saw...nothing. "Hello?" Zira called again. Zira turned around and there on the wall was the shadow. "AAAHHH!!" Zira screamed and as she did she dropped the flashlight. Not seeing where she was going...the poor thing ran into a wall. Out cold. The monster was standing right over her. With her last strength...she opened her eyes to see the shadow. She closed her eyes and fell in a deep sleep.

Akita and Vitant laid in bed with their eyes wide open.

"So..." Vitant tried to get off the _other _subject.

"I feel sorry for mom..." Akita whispered.

"Let's go make breakfast." Vitant said. The two monkeys got ready before Decha made breakfast.

Decha and Kimpseion laid in bed with wide eyes.

"Your mom is so lucky." Kimpseion said glum.

"Oh man. Mom is going to feel that." Decha said as he wrinkled his nose.

Antari's eyes were wide and he did a big sigh. "Here we go again."

Chiro and Jinmay looked at each other.

"Poor, poor thing. Nova is probably in pain." Chiro said.

"Want me to call 911?" Jinmay asked.

All the kids were shaking in their beds. "Mommy" Proxies cried.

"Where is Zira!?" Zesty cried. "MOMMY!!" Proxies cried out in fear.

Nova heard her baby crying out. She got out of Sparx's grip and slowly in pain she made her way to Proxies, Zesty, and Zira's room. Proxies ran to his mom and snuggled up in her fur.

"What wrong Proxies?" Nova said as she sat on his bed.

"Nova, do yo know where Zira is?" Zesty asked. Nova looked at her for a long time. "No, why?" Nova asked.

"She's been gone for a long time." Zesty said as she climbed out of her bed.

"I'm sorry Zesty, but I haven't seen her." Nova started to worry a little. Proxies fell asleep in his mother's arms. Nova stroked his soft fur then kissed his soft forehead. Nova put Proxies to bed and took Zesty by the hand. The two looked in the TV room, then Lockheed's room. As they were walking down the hallway they saw Zira out cold. Nova ran to her baby and picked her up.

"Zira..." Nova whispered to her self. Zesty ran off to get help. Nova kissed her daughter's forehead.

"It's going to be alright, Zira..." Nova whispered.

NOVAZIRASPARXCHIROJINMAYOTTOAKITADECHRAKIMPSEON

So sorry 4 the long wait, but it's cool...right? Right? RIGHT?!

Please R/R!


End file.
